1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window closers, window stays and door closers. The invention also relates more generally to mechanisms such as, though not limited to, window closers, window stays and door closers which operate on a wedge principle. For example, the invention may be applicable to scissor-action mechanisms which incorporate a wedge principle of operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Present window closers include latches, chain winders and wire winders. Window latches cannot be used as stays and only latch in the final, lock-up position. Therefore, friction, a notch or some other type of stay is required to maintain a window or door ajar. Chain and wire winders do not require additional stays, however both are vulnerable in the open position to outside factors. Both, the chain and the wire tend to deflect and allow the window to partially close. A latch is usually required to secure the window in the closed position.
Present door closers include spring loaded member mechanisms with hydraulic or pneumatic braking arrangements to prevent slamming of the door. Some less expensive door closers do not incorporate the braking arrangement.
It is the object of the invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide improved window and door closing mechanisms.
There is disclosed herein an opening/closing mechanism for a window or door, the mechanism including:
a primary track secured to or formed integrally with a window or door jamb,
a secondary track secured to or formed integrally with a window or door frame,
an operating member pivotally secured at one end thereof to the primary track and/or window/door jamb, and mounted at its other end so as to be linearly moveable along the secondary track, the operating member including a guide surface which extends along the member, the association of the operating member with the primary track being such that a line parallel to the guide surface crosses a longitudinal centre line of the primary track at a substantially constant, shallow, acute angle throughout a substantial range of operation of the mechanism, and wherein the guide surface includes a curved profile along at least a part of its length, and
a guide including means engageable with said guide surface, the guide being retrainedly moveable along said primary track whereupon interaction of the guide with the guide surface causes pivotal movement of said operating member about said one end thereof.
Preferably the guide surface is an edge of a slot formed in the operating member, the line parallel to the guide surface being a centre line of the slot.
Preferably the guide includes a roller car which can roll along the primary track and includes a guide roller which rides along the slot.
Preferably the point of pivotal attachment of the operating member to the primary track is linearly moveable along the primary track, the guide being fixed to the primary track.
There is further disclosed herein an opening/closing mechanism for a parallel opening window, the mechanism including:
a primary track secured to or formed integrally with a window jamb,
a secondary track secured to or formed integrally with a window frame,
a pair of operating members each pivotally secured at one end thereof to the primary track and/or window jamb, and each being pivotally mounted to, and so as to be linearly moveable along, the secondary track, the operating members each including a guide surface which extends along the member, the association of the operating member with the primary track being such that a line parallel to the guide surface crosses a longitudinal centre line of the primary track at a substantially constant, shallow, acute angle throughout a substantial range of operation of the mechanism, and wherein said guide surface includes a curved profile along at least a part of its length, and
a pair of guides, each including means engageable with said guide surface of a respective one of said operating members, the respective guide being restrainedly moveable along said primary track whereupon interaction of the guide with the respective guide surface causes pivotal movement of said respective operating member about said one end thereof.
Preferably each guide surface is an edge of a slot formed in the respective operating member, said line parallel to the guide surface being a centre line of the slot.
Preferably the guide includes a roller car which can roll along the primary track and includes a guide roller which rides along the slot.
Preferably the roller cars are attached to a wire rope or other flexible tension member, which wire rope passes around a sheave to a drum, rotatable by means of a handle, rotation of the handle thus causing movement of the respective roller car to effect movement of the window.
Preferably there is associated with each operating member a scissor member, each respective scissor member being pivotally interconnected to both the primary and secondary tracks.
There is further disclosed herein an opening/closing mechanism for an awning type window, the mechanism including:
a slide rod secured to or formed integrally with a window jamb,
a track secured to or formed integrally with a window frame,
an operating member pivotally, slidably attached at one end thereof to the track and slidably attached at the other end thereof to the slide rod so as to pivot about the longitudinal axis of the slide rod and an axis normal thereto, the operating member including a guide surface which extends along the member, wherein a line parallel to the guide surface and the longitudinal axis of the rod cross each other at a substantially constant, shallow, acute angle throughout a substantial range of operation of the mechanism, and
rotational means associated with the window jamb and engageable with the operating member so as to slide said one end thereof along said rod and pivot same about both said axes.
Preferably the mechanism includes a base frame that includes a pair of bearing blocks, a guide block and a swing block, the bearing blocks supporting said slide rod.
Preferably a slide block is slidably attached to the slide rod and the operating member is pivotally affixed to the slide block.
Preferably one elongated edge of the operating member is smooth, whereas the opposed edge is provided with a curved rack of gear teeth.
Preferably there are two bearing blocks supporting the slide rod and between which the slide block slides and wherein there is provided a connecting rod between the guide block and the swing block along which the slide block also slides, the connecting rod being parallel to the slide rod and maintaining the guide block and slide block in aligned association when pivoting about the longitudinal axis of the slide rod.
Preferably the rotational means includes a gear mounted upon the guide block, the gear being inter-engaged with the rack of teeth.
Preferably the gear is driven by a drive gear which is rotated by means of a handle.
There is further disclosed herein an opening/closing mechanism for a door, the mechanism including:
a pair of guide rods secured to the door jamb,
a track secured to the door,
an operating member pivotally secured at one end thereof to said guide rods and pivotally mounted to the track so as to be linearly moveable therealong, the operating member including a guide surface which extends along the member.
a guide including means engageable with said guide surface,
the association of the operating member with the track being such that a line parallel to the guide surface crosses a straight line passing through the centre in between the guide rods and the point of pivotal attachment of the operating member to the door jamb at a substantially constant, shallow, acute angle throughout a substantial range of operation of the mechanism.
Preferably the guide surface includes a curved profile along at least a part of its length.
Preferably the guide surface is an edge of a slot.
Preferably the guide includes a guide roller received within the slot.
Preferably the line parallel to the guide surface is the centre line of the slot, operation of the mechanism.
Preferably the angle varies by providing a fluctuation or fluctuations in the curve of the guide surface.
Preferably, in all of the above embodiments, the angle of crossing is substantially constant. In the door opening/closing mechanism, this angle may be varied by providing a fluctuation or fluctuations in the curve of the guide surface to decelerate the door during its closing movement.
Typically, the primary slide track is affixed to the head of the door jamb through the end blocks and the secondary slide track is affixed to the top of the door. When the door is opened, one end of the operating member moves with it through the pivotally attached slide engaged in the secondary slide track. The other end of the operating member pivots on a pivot pin affixed to the near end block, one side of the slot in the operating member exerting force upon the roller affixed to the sliding block and forcing the sliding block to slide towards the near end block, thereby tensioning the spring. When the door is released, the spring recoils and forces the sliding block towards the outer end block, exerting force through the said roller upon one side of the slot in the operating member, causing the operating member to pull the door shut through the pivotally affixed slide engaged within the secondary slide track affixed to the door.